1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved microphone windscreen and more particularly to windscreens for remote microphones on two-way radios used by policemen and trainmen on moving vehicles.
2. Prior Art
A problem common to all microphones is the existence of substantial noise produced from air passage over the microphone's surface. Noise produced by wind passage over the microphone is commonly referred to as "puff", and noise produced by the passage of a person's breath over the surface of the microphone is commonly referred to a "pop". In the prior art, numerous methods have been employed to protect against both puff and pop, including the placement of windscreens or porous materials over the surface the microphone to reduce the interaction between the moving air and the microphone's surface.
There are several prior art schemes that have been employed in an attempt to eliminate or reduce microphone wind noises. One is the use of a foam "sock" which is pulled over the microphone head. However, foam socks tend to deteriorate over time. As a result, foam particles often fall into the microphone head, causing damage and reduce performance. Also, foam socks suffer the drawback of only being effective to reduce wind noise due to very slight breezes, to approximately three miles per hour. This is a severe limitation particularly when using remote microphones attached to the lapel or collar of persons riding on moving vehicles such as trains or motorcycles and attempting to use two-way radios.
Various other schemes have been tried such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,693 and 4,966,252. The solutions shown in these patents require entirely new microphone housings.